Omega (Alpha)
Animations Click Combo= Click Combo |-| E Ability= Guard |-| Z Ability= Tortoise Shell |-| X Ability= Omega Stance - Bash / Slam |-| C Ability= Stomp |-| V Ability= Buster Slam (Old)(Left) Buster Slam (New)(Right) Weapon Models omega sheath.png|Omega's weapons when not in use. omega side.png|The side of Omega's gauntlets. omega equip.png|Omega's gauntlets when equipped. omega block.png|Omega blocking. omega stance.png|Omega's Omega Stance move before charge. Tips and Trivia * You can use Buster Slam on bosses, which admittedly looks quite hilarious. * Before Update 4.12.15, Omega had 2 different abilities. One was called Crystalize, which makes crystals come out of the ground in front of Omega, lowering enemies' damage. The other one was called Omega Buster, which makes Omega dash a very long distance, grabbing an enemy, then finally slamming the enemy to the ground, dealing huge damage to the targeted enemy and enemies around Omega. * Tortoise Shell can block other projectiles, similar to Omega's Guard Ability. * Omega was hugely nerfed and fixed in Update 4.15.15, after when Omega got new abilities to replace Omega's old abilities. * Omega was hugely nerfed again in Update 7.14.15, which mainly fixed the overpowerness in Omega and Tempus. * Omega was nerfed again in Updated 7.22.15, increasing the cooldown and lowering the mana cost. * You used to be able to break Siegmund with Omega Slam. Fixed in an update. * Omega's weapons, called the Tortoise Shell, are (probably) based off Spiral Knight's Omegaward and Omega Tortofist * Omega was planned to have a tortoise shield on his back while in development but got canceled due to high part count. * As of Update 11.21.15, Omega is no longer able to boost Buster Slam's range by jumping. Instead, Omega is now able to fly across separated platforms using Buster Slam. * Omega has the most edits, nerfs, buffs, and tweaks than any other class. This is because of Omega's new abilities and easily spammable attacks. * Currently, there is a bug which causes Omega to go immobile and be stuck on the ability, either by Stomp or by Omega Stance's Slam. This usually happens when Omega lands on an edge of a brick or slope. * As of Update 10.31.16, Omega has a completely new ultimate and has reduced walkspeed. * As stated above, Omega has a new ultimate. This ultimate is a reference to Tager, one of the BlazBlue characters. Tager's Astral Finish involves him grabbing his opponent, charging up, and propelling himself and his grabbed enemy up into the sky before slamming the target back down. * Omega cannot block his own ultimate. Strategies * Try to tear down your target's defense by using all your abilities that involve lowering defense. You can drop their defense to 0.6 if you do a combo. * Try and set your click combo to after the 3rd attack (the uppercut), then attempt to block an attack. The last attack can hit 6 times, and the staggered enemy will take huge damage and stun. * You can activate mouselock to allow better steering when you dash to grab someone with Buster Slam. * You can push people off platforms, buildings etc. using stomp, but they have to be near the edge for it to work. * Use your mana and block wisely, since your abilities cost more mana than other classes. * Try to stun your opponent, it's a chance to let you defeat them too! * Most Omega users think Tortoise Shell is actually weak, it's actually a good way to damage multiple players in team fights if the time is right. * Omega has 2 abilities that can boost his jump, first one is XS ability (Slam), jump and use it in the air to get higher, and the second one is Tortoise shell, jump and tap z twice quickly to get boosted. * You can escape Anubis' Cursed Field using either Tortoise Shell to roll away or XS to jump away from Anubis. * Always stay within Omega's melee range unless you need to get away from your target such as when Anubis uses Cursed Field. Use XS and Tortoise Shell to get close. * Omega's click combo is very powerful with nine procs of damage, the most out of all the classes in Strife! Don't completely rely on Omega's moves as the click combo can do much more damage. It is especially powerful when an enemy is either stunned or staggered because those are the times when you can easily land your click combo. * Tortoise Shell is particularly useful when you are missing your basic attacks against bunnyhopping opponents as the Tortoise Shell's hitbox wraps around Omega, causing opponents jumping around and over you to take damage. * If you use XW and as soon as you press W, jump to do an extended dash. * When you are low on mana, rely on Tortoise Shell and XW so you can save mana for Buster Slam. Weaknesses * Protos can easily take you down since they don't get the long stagger animation most classes get when hitting while you're blocking. * Classes with high mobility can easily out maneuver Omega's attacks, due to Omega having high ability cooldowns. * Try to engage as fast as possible. Omega cannot keep up with your attacks if you use rapid attacks. * If Omega tries to use Block, walk backwards, still looking at Omega. Do not be staggered at any costs (unless you're Proto). If Omega deactivates Block and charges at you with Buster Slam, leap forwards, side-step, or use any ability that involves movement. If all else fails, stagger the Omega with an ability. * You cannot stagger an abyss while blocking, because of their passive. Try to dodge instead, you're just letting them get stun on you if you block. * Having low defense will most likely get you killed by an Omega due to Omega's defensive debuffs. Try to stack up on defense before you fight an Omega. In addition, it'll resist the moderate stun Omega inflicts with his abilities/attacks. Category:Tank Classes